Sailor Exile
by Save The King
Summary: Chapter Two is in process!rnrnUntil then, read my boring story about the only evil sailor and her exile from the universe.


Chapter One- Black And Gold Revenge

There was an awkward silence when she stood in front of the room. The tall and pale girl stood in front of the class looking nearly petrified. Her silvery-white hair cascaded down to her shoulder's end and her eyes were innocent behind her spectacles. The teacher gazed at her, nodding as if waiting for her response and all she did was smile softly.

"Rome isn't all that exciting when you've lived there for 17 years," chuckled the girl sweetly. The class giggled softly and she moved her eyes to the blond blue-eyed girl with two buns at the top of her head.

"Well then, Melody, why don't you sit next to Serena," said the teacher. Serena squealed a bit, her mouth full with food, and waved with excitement at Melody. The shy girl walked towards Serena and waved before she sat down.

"Hey Melody! I'm Mina!" said the girl behind her. She too was blonde with blue eyes and possessed a very friendly and mature nature.

"Hello Mina. Hello Serena. You two look like twins!" exclaimed Melody.

"Yeah, except I am far more beautiful!" bragged Serena. Melody laughed and shook her head as Mina pinched Serena's arm.

"So, you two must be best friends," said Melody.

"Well, when it comes to best friends, I have several," said Mina. "I can't wait to show you them. I know Lita is really fascinated with Italian dishes. Maybe she can cook you up something to remind you of home." Serena nodded, as Melody blushed a bit.

"Hey Melody!" exclaimed Lita. Melody was slightly impressed by her firm grasp when she shook her hand

"And this is Raye," said Mina.

"Hey Mel!" cheered Raye, shaking her hand.

"And then this is Amy. She's almost as shy as you are," said Serena.

"So, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina. What a team!" said Melody, smiling a bit. Yet her face seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

"You seem a little uneasy," said Lita.

"Its just...I don't know...I guess I'm a little awkward. I mean, moving from Rome to Tokyo is a big change for me," Melody explained. "I never imagined I'd have friends so early...I didn't have any friends back in Rome...". They all seemed to feel a bit sorry for her.

"Well, you're here now and when you're here at the arcade, Sailor V and pizza is our only concern," chucked Raye, hugging Melody.

"AND keeping Lita OFF of MY Andrew!" Mina shrieked.

"Your Andrew!"

"Yea, MY Andrew!"

"Heh...just ignore them for now," Amy chuckled.

"This all seems so exciting. I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom," Melody replied.

"We'll be here. Hurry back!" exclaimed Serena. She walked without looking behind her and the more she walked the more she felt sudden emotions turning in and out of her mind and heart. When she stopped and looked behind her, she saw them all fighting over the joystick at the Sailor V game and Amy was watching like a crestfallen mother watching her kids fight over the last scoop of ice cream. She felt for some reason that it wasn't her place but she didn't want to give up so easily. She walked into the bathroom and removed her glasses, stuffing them swiftly into her purse. She reached in her purse and took out a black and gold device that looked similar to a pen. It was shiny, beautiful and the tip was the crest of a star over a moon. She smiled suddenly and locked the door.

"So it is..." she said to herself. "So it is time for my revenge."

"X Star Power!" she shouted. Her body glowed with an ominous aura and her hair tied into a bun on the right side of her head, leaving the remaining hair to dance down her right shoulder. A tiara came across her forehead as a suit similar to the sailor scout morphed on to her flesh. Her collar, her skirt, her high heels and the elbows of her gloves became black and the bows on her back and her chest glowed into gold. She picked up two pistols off the ground and a smile stretched across her lips, almost satisfied with something.

She stalked out of the bathroom, walking more seductively than her previous form and many watched in awe as a girl similar to their daily saviors, the sailor scout, marched across them. But she did not look familiar to them and by her aura she was threatening. She stood in the center of the arcade and looked around. Few had their eyes on her but others weren't paying attention. She raised her pistol and let out three shots.

"All eyes on me!" she shouted. A woman tried to run and she aimed her gun at her. " You move and I'll shoot you."

"Please, don't. I have kids at home," she wept, falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry did I look like I cared?" snapped the girl. "I am Sailor Exile or X. Either way, I am not a part of the girls you knew as your modern day superwomen. I want to know where these girls are now." She turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see the sailor scout behind her.

"I don't know who you are but you better drop the act. You're disturbing the peace," snapped Sailor Mars.

"Who do you think you are! You think you can just snap on some suit and shoot at innocent people?" asked Sailor Moon. Exile laughed heartily and shook her head.

"I don't think you understand girls. I am not some fanatic in a uniform. I'm the sailor that was never suppose to be and now I'm here to claim my throne," Exile answered. "You see, I was wrongly accused of a crime and Queen Serenity banished me off the edge of the universe alone and cold. After millenniums of pain and anguish I found my way and there isn't a damn thing you prats can do to stop me," .

"Huh?" asked Jupiter, looking at Sailor Moon.

"Look, we don't know what your talking about," Mercury said. "Put the gun down and maybe we can help you—"

Exile shot Mercury in the leg and she fell to her knees, whimpering.

"Mercury!" shouted the scout.

"That's it!" cried Mina. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!". Exile smirked and dodged the heart shaped whip with a roll of her eyes."

"Love and Beauty Shock? How intimidating!" laughed Exile.

"What do you want from us?" cried Sailor Mars, drawing her fiery bow.

"Revenge," snapped Exile. "X Maleficent Dynamo!"

There was brief rumbling and it followed with black thunder striking the sailor scouts and drinking from them their powers. They all were compressed to the ground, as well as the people in the arcade, and Exile walked out laughing. The girls tried to stay alive but passed out from the lack of air.

"Serena...Serena!" cried a similar voice. Serena opened her eyes and saw the similar face of her allies.

"Michelle..?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me...you didn't seem to make it so well," scoffed Michelle.

"Uh...what happened?" asked Serena.

"That Sailor Exile girl...she's a force to be reckoned with," Trista replied. Serena sat up and looked at all her friends there, including Rini.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Sailor Exile...mommy told me she did a very bad crime. Something about a massacre, she said. She told me they found her surrounded by bodies, all shot up, and she had two smoking pistols in her hand. She denied the crime she committed and she had to be exiled," Rini explained, gripping onto her Luna ball tighter. "I heard that when she left she vowed to take revenge on everyone because no one believed her."

"That's...sad..." said Raye.

"I kind of feel bad for her," said Amy. "Is there no way we can talk to her?".

"There may be a way but it isn't for sure," said Amara. They all looked at her for some kind of advice. "Serena, you can dress up as your mother and try to talk to her,".

"That's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Lita.

"Shh. Someone's here," said Raye. They fell silent and Melody ran in, panting.

"Did you hear about the attack on the arcade?!" she exclaimed.

"Melody! We're so glad your okay!" cheered Amy.

"All I remember was being attacked," Melody said. As she stepped out of the shadows, her black eyes and bloody lip became clear and the girls all gasped and ran by her side. "Talk about a bad first day, huh?".

"That...that girl is a real creep!" Serena yelled.

"Yea. Not even Sailor Moon could handle her. It's almost chilling that there is a sailor who does evil, you know?" said Amara. Michelle and Trista nodded in silence. Mina meanwhile was cleaning up Melody.

"I'm sorry for causing any kind of trouble," Melody murmured.


End file.
